Surreal Beasts
by Bring-on-the-Flames
Summary: The parallel dimension of Earth and Meridian face the same threat. However, the "light or meridian" is on Earth in the form of a book, which is being hunted by Cedric. But when the daughter from an obscure void is reborn human onto Earth with the same assignment, collision strikes between the two, but that isn't the only dilemma that faces the both of them. T -LANGUAGE (W.I.T.C.H)
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

**_Prologue-_**

The Void:

A dark, hazardous, _beautiful_ place, home to thousands upon thousands of souls.

But not all were from the dead as it may seem- No. Some were born here... In the pit of darkness.

Waiting.

Waiting for the day they would become alive...

Hm. Sounds too easy doesn't it? An easy existence I mean. Heh, maybe it was- I don't know and didn't really care. All I knew was that the "Mother" chose me to be the next sent to Earth. To find a book.  
Yep. A book.  
Laughable I understand, but the award was what the others loathed.

Becoming Human.

Alive. Living. Breathing.

This in turn, scared me.

Strange isn't it? A creature of darkness, _scared_?

It was breath-taking though. Being able to talk, move, laugh- the possibilities where endless.

My own body... That was adapted to me...

Don't get me wrong, I was only sent to Earth to track some book that others failed to find... But the award was oh so gold. Literally in some ways.  
Gold eyes, for example!  
Well, 'eye' to be more specific. The right ones job was to track the book and BOY did it stand out.

Metallically specked and glistening; it had its hint of bronze, but no other human as I could tell would accept the oddness of my eyes.

But I digress; being a 'new-human' from a _dark_ void has its disadvantages- BIG disadvantages.

It wasn't the fact I looked like a dead Goth. Nor that I was an evil parasite to Earth. To be honest, it wasn't even about me being human. That in itself was perfect… It was something that I find mostly stereotypical in the whole demon lifestyle.

The perfection of my life, had to go sooner than later.

**Well hey guys, as you can see this is my first fanfiction here for now. :D I know it was short but the first chapter is only a small introduction/prologue so please excuse that. xD**  
**The story itself however, will probably be written in third-person view... if you want me to revert back to talking in First person, just ask in the reviews :D **

**I'd really appreciate reviews on this! Thanks for reading if you did!~**


	2. Chapter 1- Odd Encounter

**(Edit: Made some small corrections and changes)**

**Chapter One**

-Odd Encounter-

_No matter what you've been created to do or that you may stand out to others around you, you must remember Valkyrie; You're special. The potential you contain is more than I could have hoped for... I wish you make me proud... Daughter of darkness._

These where the last words I heard before I was release from the grip of the Void.

They were repeated every night- of everyday, since living on this god forsaken planet.

So of course, being me- I _always_ came back with witty comments.

"To be honest, I'd prefer if we agreed on you calling me Ember"

I couldn't help but grin a little, reminding myself how weird I must have sounded to anyone else, but that quote... I had to listen to it every time I woke up for two good solid years, since living on Earth and now, honestly? It was just beginning to get old.

I didn't understand it anyway, two years?! I would have expected them to replace me by now, instead of repeating that quote over and over, I mean, that's what I'd expect.

Stumbling out of the bed, my feet endured the cold floor beneath me. The atmosphere was dim, besides peering around through squinted eyes made me realize it was probably still early. Too early for me, but the job had to be done, I'd already been rewarded.

The apartment I seemed to exist in was small and not very well-kept if I'm honest, but it was home. Better than nothing, eh?

I had to be grateful that the last soul had left a house to me; otherwise situations would be a lot more complicated; for me that is.  
Not only was I semiconscious, but the black locks that matted over my head seemed to have found there new homes over my eyes, but did I care? Did I care about anything here?

Of course not.

I _hated_ being human.

I mean, the stress, the effort. Just- EVERYTHING was pointless! Although... I knew deep down that I'd be livid if I hadn't got the assignment to find the bloody book, I couldn't deny that.

Yawning, I ran my hands through my hair, catching a view of my right eye in the mirror ahead of me, glistening like diamonds in sunlight.

I groaned in annoyance, wondering how on Earth I was going to hide it.

Though, I wasn't in the mood 'for fitting' in today, so after forcing myself into a black Goth-like dress and over sized coat, I left, dragging my feet out of the apartment and on to the empty street of Heatherfield, making sure parts of my hair were over the eye. I stride along the street, not really giving a damn.

I'd done too much of that lately.

After having to fit in for two years and soon realizing that you're never going to be accepted in sociality, I resulted to taking the label of being a grumpy, dark-obsessed outsider that NO ONE wanted to talk to. Not the best reputation, but it kept people away, and that's how I liked it, I didn't have a need for socialising.  
Being physically 19 had its advantages though, in the fact I wasn't forced into school, but instead- allowed to live the life of being 'free willed', which was ironic, since there was always _someone_ pulling the strings. Being the void, endlessly bossing me around…  
So what was my occupation? Well basically: Stalking bookshops.

The book that I was pretty much chasing would most likely be there and… not really because it was a book- but the fact it had to be in somewhere it blended in, so it wouldn't hurt to check around.

Heatherfield apparently was the most likely place it would be- Probably because the Guardians where chosen here… Ugh.  
I had no personal problem with them, it was just the obvious difference and stereotypes that made me detest them.  
I'd covered most book stores in Heatherfield alone and never really had any luck, I'd been thinking of just giving up and searching somewhere else- But as always- I had to follow orders and keep my head down in this place, looking for the book, _blindly_.  
There was always a strange little store however. It was more likely a library- I don't know, I never had the thought to go inside, since it only popped up around two weeks ago… but the vibe it gave off- it was almost- Wanting me to stay away and far away from it.  
'Ye Olde Book shop'… What century was the owner in? It looked as old as it sounded- the paint was tattered and the windows murky, which was- strange. Since I _swore_ the place was new… Speaking of which-

I realized I'd been staring down the 'Open' sign for a couple of minutes now. Shaking my head I pretty much kicked open the door-head down- allowing more strands of hair to fall in front of my face.  
Peering out, it seemed to look like a normally old-fashioned library, nicely organised as well, with 3 main columns that extended to the back of the shop- nothing bizarre.  
A couple of people crossed paths, gazing at the smaller columns at the opposite end of the wall to where I was, they both looked to be in their early teens- But one thing caught my attention:

Where was the shop _keeper_?

Basically a sign of 'keep a lookout'.

Sighing, I made my way to the middle column section. There where at least 7 shelves stacked with books reaching over to the far end of the building itself.

The irritation from my eye's natural reaction to some of the books caused it itch like hell; some of these books where from other worlds as well, but they were no use to me.

The sooner this was over, the better.

I noticed the lights where a lot dimmer here, probably due to my presence.

"Well go on then... Do your worst" I sighed again, flipping aside the hair covering my eye, with no care for the world and that's when I felt it.

That little spark. Racing throughout my body, sending orders to all my senses to locate the power partials which SHOULD be illuminating off the book of light.

It would have been pretty awesome- if I wasn't tracking paper.

But something else was here- something different. I hadn't felt this type of power before, but I knew that it couldn't be the book, it just- couldn't be. The feeling was too... Dark.

Clenching the back of my hair in the utter stress of all the mysterious energy, I spied one of the books that seemed to be giving off some of this weird power. Cocking my head slightly I squinted to read the letters written down the spine and stepped forward slightly for a better look.  
The sudden chill of a finger prodding my shoulder caused my body to jolt with a small yelp escaping from my lips, swirling around, I clenched my nails onto the edges of the shelves, seeming to smash my back up against the shelves itself and before I knew it, everything went black.

**Well yay, second chapter is up! :3 **  
**I was debating whether or not I should have split the chapter up, but I'll have the 3rd chapter up asap! ^^**  
**Oh and also, I decided to keep the story in first person view~ **

**Read and Review!~ Its seriously appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2- Bizarre Questions

**Chapter Two- **

-Bizarre Questions-

Believe it not, I hadn't passed out. No- I did something more idiotic. Somehow, I was able to flick all the hair on my head into my face from the reaction of being poked... Not only that, but I was petrified to the spot until the cool silence was broken.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" The voice was clearly male, with a noticeable sly tone to it.

Trembling, I moved most of the hair out of my face, rubbing my temple from the newly formed headache.

"No, no everything's just-" A groan escaped from my gritted teeth in annoyance and pain, I glared up to meet the grey eyes of this new comer.

My eyes widened- in shock to be honest.

The male, probably in his mid-20's, stood in the way of any type of escape. I guessed he was the owner due to his concern- but that wasn't the thing that caught my attention- it was the fact that even though the power I had used cancelled out due to the interruption, I could still feel a big amount of dark energy radiating from somewhere...

I had to force myself to push it to the back of my mind- I had other problems right now to deal with.

I stood up straighter; trying to maintain the pride I had left and looked up fully to find out who I was dealing with.

The bloke was around a head taller than me, with longish blond hair; he also had some devilish quirk about him... which made him not that bad looking- at all.

Dumbfounded, I noticed the awkward smile he was pulling by my reaction, forcing myself out of the trance; I felt my face internally blush by the awkwardness of the situation.

"I-it's fine- I'm fine, thanks." I stuttered, hoping to hell that this situation would be over soon. He backed away a little, "Are you _sure__?"_

I frowned, aggravation was beginning to kick in but before I could complain, the sound of the door shutting echoed around room.

Looking over, rather confused, it came clear to me that the two kids had gone and the library was empty.

Well, almost empty.

"Well- call me if you need anything..." he said, walking back to the counter.

I grabbed the nearest book I could find, turning to a random page and pretended to read. Heaving a little, my eyes pierced the words in an effort to recover from the shock that had flown through my body only a couple of minutes ago.

Sighing in relief as the shock started to wear off, I notices the dark energy had gone, so I resulted in worrying more about the mess my hair must have been and began sorting it out.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Looking up, I realising it was the guy at the counter.

I must have given him an odd look by his second reaction.

"I mean... The way you're dressed?"

My mind processed what he just said till I came up with the excuse.

"Fancy dress"

...seriously Ember?

"Ah... So you're going as a corpse?"

I forced a smile- Trying not to look too offended... So I really did look dead, huh.

"Something like that." I laughed nervously, fiddling around with the ends of my hair. I couldn't blame him though, the discoloured skin; the dark shade under my eyes- I shouldn't have expected any other assumption, but of course at the time- I did.

His focus was still on the books he was unpacking.

"So why does someone like you work in a place like this?"

"Well why is someone like _you_ in here?" he retorted.

I sneered, walking over to the table in front of the counter itself. "Thought it would make a great place to find out why I'm not accepted." I grinned, leaning back onto the table with my fingers, another silence made its way across the room.

I watched him intently as he pulled the books out of the boxes.

I decided to be blunt with him.

"Do you know where I can find the 'Light of Meridian'?"

To my surprise he looked up immediately, pretty much dropping what he was handling. He asked the obvious question: why.

I huffed, sitting on top of the table, legs crossed.

_Why was I asking him this?_

"Just wondering," I paused. "So… Do you?"

The pause was returned as he eyed around the room.

"Not likely."

Scoffing and jumping off to leave, the curious question that many had asked was once repeated again and- probably one of the only one's which stopped me in my tracks.

"Are these real?"

His hand knotted in the vines of the black roses that grew in my hair, stopping me in my tracks.

He was close.

Too close.

I looped my hand into his, untangling his grasp from the knots of rose steams.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch what looks fragile?" I stated smugly, removing my grip from his. "But yes, they are real."

A smirk formed across his face and I could tell that this conversation was long from ending, but not before his fingers creased the edges of the rose petals in complete curiosity.  
Stuck against the table, there wasn't much I could do to get away- or get him to stop…

Not like I wanted him to.

_What?! Are you insane? Stop him!_

His fingers moved and messed with the strands of hair by my face. The nerves flooded through me and I couldn't tell whether I went very red or very pale.

This feeling- it was new... and- I couldn't tell whether I liked it or not.

_Stop it, Valkyrie._

_You'll regret it._

"Do you mind?" I asked- a small smile creeping onto my face while he traced my hair with the tips of his fingers. His eyes met my own, I must have dazed.

_STOP IT!_

"How _i__nteresting__._"

It hit me like a brick why my conscience was rejecting any affection given.

This guy; whose name I still didn't know, had moved the hair covering my eye and...

I'd been stupid enough to overlook it.

Flinching away from his grasp, I froze, my mind deep in regret.

"Part of the outfit?" he asked, obviously not taking any note of the state of outrage I was currently in.

I blinked, nodding stiffly as if the excuse had already been given.

_You idiot. You bloody idiot. _

I couldn't do much. My mind was racing, confusion had taken over me- Yet- somehow I tried to keep as emotionless as possible.

I zoned, concentrating on whatever material the floor was made out of, and not taking any notice of the concerned expression that appeared on his face again.

He must have thought I was a COMPLETE creep.

He said something, but even my ears didn't intend to pick up any sound. I was just… mortified… and he hadn't even given any physical view of suspecting a thing.

Something lifted up my chin and forced my head to tilt upwards- quite rapidly in fact. Blinking a few times, I realised I was once again staring into the eyes of this mortal; I chucked awkwardly and pushed his hand out from under my chin.

"I wasn't meaning to sound rude…" He smirked "You're just very-"

"Weird, strange, awkward?" I cut in.

He paused in thought.

"…Peculiar."

I laughed by his response- a proper laugh, for the first time in a while.  
Resting my head on the palm of my hand; I edged closer.

"If I'm 'peculiar', then what is Mr Librarian boy over here?"

"…the same?"

I deliberately pulled a puzzled look, still going along in the jokey tone- but even now, I hinted seriousness.

"But there's nothing strange about _you_"

The tension from the pause was…unsettling. I shifted a little, which seemed to have jolted him back to life.

"Heh… yeah…"  
I sighed a little, staring at the floor once again until, something clicked in my mind and I looked up, finding his look to be emotionless.  
An ear-to-ear smile formed across my face. I staggered off the table, walking past him, his eyes following the back of my head inquisitively asking where I was going; a simple reply was, 'home'.

But before I opened the door, I span round catching him off guard.

"By the way," I cocked my head "I never got your name."

He paused but then smiled a little, "Cedric."

I raised a brow; scanning him, his name actually related to him, unlike mine.

"Yours?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him my real name or the one I preferred.

It didn't take me that long to decide.

"Ember."

He nodded in understanding and turned his back, making his way back to the counter.

"Hey!" I called, causing him to look round.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me." I grinned, swishing some hair onto the right side of my face.

Turning and walking through the door, I smirking at the last remark made, but before the door closed I heard him chuckle and mutter to himself.

"Bloody humans..."


	4. Chapter 3- Irregular Independence

**EDIT: Combined both chapters into one after uploading the 4th. :) Just noting! **

**Thank you for all who are reading up till now! :D and a big thank you to those who review~ I seriously appreciate the lot of you doing so!**

**I know there are some errors in the chapters, but I will normally go back to them and edit the mistakes ^^ **

**I also know this chapter is small and I'm sorry. **** It honestly was hard to write, But~ I send a personal thanks to my friend (Bring-on-the-Water) for advice with this chapter. :) Even though it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, I PROMISE to get the 4****th**** one out very soon!~ **

**Read and Review Lovelies!~ Remember, those without accounts can still review as well, so don't hesitate to do so! **

**Chapter Three-**

-Irregular Independence-

I woke up to the blissfully cool air of the morning. The sun illuminated its beams of light onto the floor next to where I laid, just the thing I needed to persuade me to get out of bed.

Stretching, I stumbled monotonously to the refrigerator which anything consumable seemed to be placed in, You see- Back in the void, being a weightless spirit meant only floating around and doing nothing much but listen. Now I just had to deal with this useless human necessity: Eating.  
Realising the fact there wasn't much of this- food left; I made a mental note to stock up on more of it before pulling out what seemed to be, Pepsi.  
Twisting and licking the excess juice that dribbled slightly down the bottle, I leaned against the seat, listening to the lone sound of my thoughts-

Wait.

I froze. Completely.

The sudden realisation hit me.

I hadn't heard anything from the Void.

Nothing.

I inhaled sharply, trying to think of any reason WHY they wouldn't have forced me to listen to the quote. It was like- an enforced feature to make me remember my place in life.

I tapped my nails on the side of the bottle, staring into space in thought.

What was different?

_You. _

The voice that had invaded my head caught me off guard, shuddering- I ran my hand through my fringe, putting down the bottle before I dropped it.

_You must return... _

Return WHERE?  
This had to be a hallucination. It had to be!-...although... I'd never been THAT lucky.

I needed air. The space here was too cramped.

Throwing on anything that looked relatively normal, I picked up the bag I hadn't really ever used and speed out of the apartment.

It all happened too quickly for anything else to be decided.

I walked- almost lifeless, by what just happened... But at least my mind was at peace, enough to think clearer about what the voice meant.  
Well - I knew for one: it had come from the void; the voice was the same... Probably why I didn't freak out as much.  
But two, unless it was necessary, the creator never contacted me, especially not like that or even that unclear.  
'You must return...' what did she mean? Where in fact? To the void? To a previous place?- To that bookstore?... I sighed in sadness of the fact these past two days had been stressful as well as... Strange.

Or as Cedric said: 'Peculiar'.

Speaking of whom, I couldn't stop thinking of him last night. I wasn't in some sort of 'fan-girl-lovey-dovey' crap, but more; his acceptance of me... It- made me feel warmer inside.

Picking up a can of what looked like peaches- I finally took in the surroundings of the supermarket. Exhaling and putting the can back, rubbing the back of my hand mindlessly as I noticed that the aisle I was in where empty.

Cedric... Thinking back now- the way he acted was- weird. Especially his reaction to when I spoke about the 'Light of Meridian'. I mentally decided to ask him if he knew _about _the book, maybe then he would tell me something-

A sudden force smashed into the side of my body, causing me to yelp from the sudden impact. Stumbling over, I glared over to see the surprised eyes of a young Chinese girl with long black hair- but- with more of a blue-ish tint than my own.  
Her hand grabbed my arm, pulling me up onto my feet without request.

"Sorry!" she apologised, in a rather high-pitched voice.

I knew this voice. I knew this girl.  
Hay Lin: One of the Guardians- with the 'Aerokineses' power.

"Are you okay?" she asked in surprise to my emotionless expression.  
I nodded, finally gaining the courage to look at her. She scratched the back of her head in what seemed to be like embarrassment.

"I really am sorry, I was just running after-" she trailed off. "D-Do I know you?"

I stared into her eyes. Did she know me? Frowning and shaking my head slightly, I took a sudden interest in the floor.

"Doubt it."  
I wasn't up for a conversation right now.

I eyed her while she simply shrugged, smiling a little.

"Well- Sorry anyway."

I nodded briefly, watching her speed off around the aisle.  
After mentally slapping myself, It came clear to me I needed to stop being so hard to speak to- even I knew that and yet she was someone I was supposed to hate! Though, I never really had done- she was more open-minded than the others- from what I gathered anyway. It made it no wonder she was chosen to take on the air element.

Still, I needed to get what I planned over and done with: I needed to ask Cedric about the book.

But deep down- I felt as if asking would gain me more than what I would expect.

Pushing open the door, yawning and stretching my arms which relieved the tightness of my muscles, I made my way over to the counter naturally where the owner stood, organising what looked like sheets of paper.

"So, you went for the casual look today?" the familiar voice of his echoed around the room as my eyes fell onto him.

I frowned, smiling a little at his way of greeting.

"Afternoon to you to."

I guess jeans where probably a revolution compared to the last time I met him.

"So why are you back here?" he questioned, peering at me every so often. I shrugged, "I did say that it wouldn't be the last time you'd see me."

He grinned slightly and looked up completely at eye level.

That until- His expression changed… into one of confused. He reached over, moving a few strands from my 'normal' eye, not giving me enough time to react to his sudden touch. Frowning, he tilted his head, eyes deep in confusion- then suspicion:  
"I thought these where fake?"

The silence made me want to run- run back to the Void in... Fear.

He learnt forward menacingly; Eyes locked to my own. He spat the words which in honesty- I thought he'd never say in such an... Evil way.

"You're not human, are you?"

I stood there, leaning back a little in response to the reaction he made- Excuses where no use now. My tongue lodged in my throat while shock and fear registered through my eye- staring back into his.  
But before I could respond, the savior bell of the shop door jingled. Looking round, I saw a brown haired, slightly tanned girl walked in, arms full of books.

"Are you in need of any assistance?" I heard Cedric's voice call, with a complete change of tone- one more pleasant.

The girl looked over and smiled, shaking her head in response, she made her way over to one of the tables.

The few minutes of this interruption made me realise- I had been _way_ too laid back about my appearance and the fact... I'd been letting my own guard down. My mission here was to find the book... Not become overly curious with the other beings that walked this world.

I needed to stop.

This wasn't me...

I looked forward, pulling the most emotionless expression I could as his eyes settled on my own once again.

"We need to talk." he whispered darkly.

The speech was finished with a grasp of my arm, pulling me down the aisle of books, which were set closest to the counter.

I stopped in my tracks, trying not to topple over from his force and pure strength.

"No."

He chuckled and crept closer to me- bending over a little to meet me at eye level once again.

"No? Seriously- I wouldn't be saying that in the situation _you're_ in."

He… he was taking advantage of how I was before this- I shook with rage.

He returned back to standing up- my eyes followed his, making my expression as menacing as I could, tensing.

He sighed, "seriously- we need to-"

"NO WE DON'T!" I screeched, pulling from his grip, I felt the force of my own power pushing me back a little as well.

Time felt as if it had stopped till I gained the energy to open my eyes.

Heaving, my eyes left the floor and trailed onto Cedric, who looked completely stunned by the blow of dark energy- I guessed that's what it was anyway, since the unmistakeable purple and black smoke radiated off myself and vaguely around where it had extended.

My hair fell in my eyes from my slouched-over position… I didn't care. It made me look that more sinister.

"Don't- Don't touch me, don't talk to me and don't... Don't _ever _defy me," I began, breathing heavily, eyeing his expression fully. "Because let's face it... You don't know me."

I turned, making a bee-line out of the shop, eyeing the girl at the table with her open mouthed expression. She might have said something but I couldn't hear her- my head and emotions were on fire.  
After having the decency to slam the door shut, I made my way back to my apartment…

The anger I felt- it made me never want to see him again.


	5. Chapter 4- Peculiar Assumptions

**I rushed to get this chapter up ^^; **

**So sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. :) **

**Read and Review!~ Please****! **

**Chapter 4-  
-Peculiar Assumptions-**

I had started making my way back home- but the idea was short lived as a sudden bolt of rage from realisation of what happened dawned upon me, it flowed through like a wild fire and I gained the feeling that I hadn't experienced since the first act of violence I was inflicted by on this world 2 years ago…

The feeling to destroy.  
Plant, Land, Human- Anything. But I knew I'd regret it after, then again, at that point in time, I couldn't care less- I just needed to let this out in one big shot.

I pretty much threw myself against the current decaying tree which I had taken out my anger upon in an attempt to calm my temper. It stood at the edge of a vast yet magnificent field, sprouting with thousands upon thousands of roses- which in turn, prompted a reminder of the Void… which I missed- Dearly.  
Probably the main reason was because of how I'd been treated today- I undoubtedly overreacted, but the rejection I had felt as soon as he criticised me… it made me feel more like I did BEFORE I met him.

Alone and an outcast.  
And trust me… I didn't want to have to experience that again.

_You'd known him for a day. How __could__ you have trusted him in such a small amount of time? _

My conscience's voice ran through my head and for once- I agreed with it. How could I have been so naïve? I was destined to be alone, even if I didn't intend to be and act horrible, it was just- fate.  
I only had the memories and knowledge of the past soul that lived in my body, but I knew that from also experience, the 'dark' where typically avoided- appearance or not, it was almost tradition from what I figured.  
Not to mention- he'd treated me as if I was a child- or vulnerable… which I may have been at the time…

_He treated you like a mere mortal… He deserved the lash you emitted upon him. _

Letting out a sigh of misery, I sunk deeper into the bark of the tree, feeling my hands indulge the soft earth beneath me.

_You need to stand your ground more, Ember, it will be of advantage in the long run for your existence. _

I chuckled at my own mental state. Talking to myself wouldn't help- but then again, what other choice did I have? I had NO ONE who would understand the situation I was in. I was alone in my own little world. Yet, even when I rejected the people who tried to help- I knew deep down, I needed someone.

_The book is your top priority, remember?  
_

Oh the book. Always about the book.

Even so, I nodded mindlessly to myself, Feeling the free-willed air brush past me, taking the ends of my hair along for the ride and moving the hair out of the eye that had caused all this madness. I wrapt my own arms around my waist for my own way of comfort and curled up a little- my back still relying on the wood I'd burnt after my arrival here.

My eyes gazed up at the sky. Taking in the beauty and relaxing effects it gave out, making myself question how such a beautiful thing could accept such a parasite such as me. My head tilted in weariness, focusing on the flower which had caught my attention in front of me as my bare feet trailed across the ground to play around with the steam of the happy pinkish coloured rose. Its vibrant colours and peaceful life made me realise just how perfect and flawless this world could be; so happy, so full of life…

It sickened me to the bone.

With a sharp tug, the flower's stalk left the ground in a matter of seconds and quickly shrivelled as it reached the palm of my grey hands. I examined it, like some sadistic florist if I'm honest, noticing how prominent the stem had become and so obvious the thrones where now aswell.  
I… never understood why that happened. To anyone else it would make sense as it would seem darkness includes death and despair… yet even I knew- the power of where I was born couldn't speed up a process of fatality.

"You're not very helpful, are you?" I spoke in an unsurprisingly calm tone, giving my point across to the Void that existed somewhere up there in the bright night sky.

"You'd just left your creation here, to do the dirty work for you? And yet... You do nothing more than confuse and not help me, at all?"  
I waited, as the silence seemed to go on forever, I wrapped the darkened rose around my fingertips, causing it to bend into a spiral shape.

_You must return...  
_

The quote that I was left with echoed throughout my brain once again, in response- I chuckled.

"You're gonna need to be more specific than that!" I almost shouted, "I did what I _thought_ you said and obediently went there! Yet I get attacked and nearly died in a bloody library!"

Hang on... Died? What the heck was I on about?

I didn't nearly die! I felt in some respects molested but that was about it, after all I must have done more damage than he could have…

Sitting here, confused- once again.

Had I felt THAT vulnerable? That I could have died if I hadn't fort back? The big question was… WHY did I think that?  
He was manipulating- I had to admit, but… my power seemed to take him down like nothing, still…

The question lagged on for minutes after, I couldn't get the thought that I could have been in immense danger… but why?

"_No? Seriously- I wouldn't be saying that in the situation you're in."  
_I shuddered a little from the quote, feeling the indescribable weakness that ran through me from that moment.

I forced myself to remember- remember ANYTHING that could link to why I had felt like that.  
Then it hit me.  
Like plenty of things had done this past week.

_"You're not human, are you?" _

Then another memory:

His reaction to the 'Book of Light'. I knew it was strange for a human to act like that….

Then the final one, which- I guess just concluded it all.

His strength.

I laughed a little at that point, realising how much crap I was talking- but I couldn't take the feeling that had something to do with it.

It was abnormal.  
I mean, especially for his build- It just… didn't make sense.

None of this made sense.

I growled in frustration, digging my hands into my scalp. What was wrong with me?! I told myself I never wanted to see him again, Let alone think!

But the nagging thought kept on- taunting me.

I couldn't contain this- I couldn't contain a lot of things, thinking about it.

I titled my head upwards, eyes closed in strain and thought- I muttered out through the gritted teeth of aggravation:

"Are you human or not, Cedric?!"

It was then that voice, that sly- snake like voice, echoed through the walls of my cold lonely mind- cracking my imaginary world back into reality.

_"No, dear Ember… He is not human."_

Cedric. He'd found me.


	6. Chapter 5- Eccentric Second Thoughts

**Chapter 5-**

-Eccentric Second Thoughts-

Well OF COURSE he had found me- or rather- stalked me. Because apparently what else wasn't creepy enough!

My senses where screaming, every part of my body tensed like an animal, not daring to look behind me into those eyes of his.

"And running isn't going to save you now..." he added, his voice low, yet menacing.

I couldn't believe a few days ago he seemed like a pretty nice guy... Heck, I shouldn't have been the way I was- the regret was sinking in once more:

And trust me, that wasn't helping at this moment in time.

I decided to stop being a _complete_ shirker and stand up for myself for once, gaining the strength to at least leave the support of the tree behind me and face this creep full on.

"Good... Now maybe we can have a proper, _adult-like _conversation." He continued, eyes following my every move as I shifted to stand a couple of metres in front of him. He didn't look at all happy.

I asked what he wanted; in the bitterest tone I could- keeping both eyes on him just to make sure no sudden attacks would easily spring free while, trying to hide the nerves I felt by even standing before him- by slanting a little to one side.

He sighed a little after a deaf-like silence.

"A few things really... Just to apologies for being too..." he looked for the words, before stating them sarcastically in my view: "Harsh on you."

I looked around in a jolty manner, fiddling with my own fingers, making sure I wouldn't regret what I wanted to say next, Yet glaring, I spat the words out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He edged forward, "I suspected you weren't human-"

"Doesn't mean I'm not."  
Oh how idiotic I could be.

"I'm not stupid. If anything, your eyes give it away! Let alone the fact you attacked me."

The look of annoyance was written all over his face, but I dared step forward.

"Couldn't defend yourself from a _girl _then?"

I grinned; deliberately using that stereotype I had heard a few times, That is- till that curled grin was smacked off-

Literally.

The pain from the side of my face increased as it reacted with the air.

He'd struck me.

The cheeky bastard, yet I could tell, it wasn't as hard as he could have been- more of a... wake up call.

After looking up at his furious and down casting eyes, I felt a surprising emotion:

Pleasure; from hatred he must have felt.

"Now we're even." I mumbled, smiling a little and rubbing the side of my face.

He huffed, running his hand through his hair, eyeing me as I returned the look.

The jokes where over.

"So," I stood up straight and folded my arms, trying to ignore the tang of pain still persisting from my cheek. "Carry on with you lovely speech, if you will?"

Rolling his eyes, he carried on.

"From the start, I suspected something, but the difference is, I thought you were from-" he suddenly trailed off, looking behind him.

Ugh... What now?

"Get to the point." I groaned, my arms dropping to my sides in annoyance.

"Look," I turned to find him centimeters away from my face- which was, to say the least- hard not to react to. "I thought you were from whereI came from, but your 'power' seemed too much to be a minor from Mer-"

"Well that's a bit judgmental."

He seemed to snap in that response, grabbing my right arm in aggravation.

I forced myself not to wince in the pain of his strength- but it helped me confirm something: He defiantly wasn't just an average mortal.

"Well, what are you?" The growl in his voice made it the more threatening- I didn't know whether to make up something or just... tell him.

_Don't. Don't give him your identity._

Yet a subconscious feeling deep inside wanted me to tell him- but, where had that lead me in the past couple of days?

Looking up in anxiety, I abruptly frowned at myself- I was letting myself be tyrannised... _again _and it was pissing me off.  
I'd come here to do my job, then TRY and live a relatively normal life, yet this jerk was already trying to screw that up for me.

I shook away from his grip and stepped forward, glaring into his pitiless grey eyes.

"You seem to be judging me from my appearance that I'm not from this waste land of a planet, yet I very much doubt a _normal_ human would be able to see past that. So actually, it should be me asking: what are _you_?"

The raise of his eyebrows and the genuine surprised expression made it clear he obviously wasn't expecting that respond, I couldn't help but chuckle- let alone how serious I was trying to be.

The silence that followed for about the hundredth time, evolved again and as curious as I'd become, this was just getting boring. I had better things to do than confront some guy I hardly knew.

"To be honest, I'm something that would gladly destroy your existence."  
The monotone voice of his entered my vacant mind and I must have naturally sniggered because I _swear_ his eyes glowed- most likely in rage.

"Are you- underestimating me?" His voice returned back to its dark state- till I had to make the smart-ass reply.

"Well you seemed to have done so with me." The cocky grin formed on my face once again.  
He looked… surprisingly calm, yet I could tell that he was probably raging- It spoke all through his eyes- which… had lost their colourlessness? I couldn't really tell… But something about it made me uncomfortable to be looking at him:

And what annoyed me was that I had no Idea WHY.

Following his face, I watched as he repeated his position from back in the library, trying to almost get as close to my face as possible in his strange attempt to manipulate me… at least- that's what I guessed he was trying to do.

"Well I wouldn't do so if I where you- you may have some sort of power- but I could crush that frail little body of yours before you could even _scream_."

If nothing else had stolen my attention, I probably would have taken that quote in a horrifically priceless way, but it didn't turn out like that. I could see those eyes clearly- they _were_ aglow in a bright orange shade and… out of sheer defense I back away.  
It was like back when I first met him- when he'd prodded me and caused all my power to stop and shoot back into my body- which caused me to jolt as badly as I did from the excessive shock and unexpected power. It was the same feeling of fear- because I knew these eyes… but I didn't know where from- this must have been a memory from the past- one they forgot to erase.

"That's more like it." He started, smirking a little from his supposed triumph from making me back down I thought. It was a distance- But I could see now that his eyes returned back to normal- nevertheless, I wasn't putting my guard down at all and I seemed to be too dumbfounded to speak.

"Now, look," He stepped forward, seeming to be acting a hell of a lot calmer than before.  
"I'm not from this world alright? Just like you're clearly not." He breathed; I could feel his eyes trying to catch mine- but, they were too interested in the crushed flowers beneath my feet.

"I'm from a planet called Meridian-"  
_  
_My eyes widened as I focused on him- bewildered by what he just said.  
"….Meridian?!"_  
_I couldn't believe it- all this time, I'd been focusing on the fact he knew I wasn't truly human and then I find out he comes from the planet that the book seems to be based around?!

It explained in itself something that had lagged in the back of my mind: the reason why he'd acted so surprised when I spoke about the 'Light of Meridian' in the first place.

"Yes, and believe it or not- I wasn't here to try and _completely _interrogate you, I was rather- going to offer you a… Proposal." A sly smile formed on his face as I edged closer to him.

"I'm listening."

"I know where this book you desire could be- but your power seems to be able to track it-"

"Only in small regions where it could be located," He'd obviously worked out somehow what the 'sparkly eye' was used for. "It's a bit more complicate than just that."

"Ah, but it's useful no? Anyway, I was thinking: If you help me in my quest, then I'll help you in yours."

This was all too clear and simple. I wasn't _that_ gullible and after what happened- there was obviously going to be trouble.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch-"

"I hardly know you." I retorted.

"I know," He said, repositioning closer to me, still sharing a glance between us in what looked like a desperate attempt to whisper to me. "I just think- since we're both 'alien' to this world that we should… join forces-"

"Allies?" I smirked, watching his brow raise at the idea.

"Sure."

I studied the floor, contemplating this bizarre offer, yet I knew from the first reaction of my thoughts, I could be putting myself in unbelievable amounts of danger- and maybe even death. So why the hell was I even THINKING about accepting this?

_It would be better to work alone. You know that._

_Shut up. _I mentally scolded my conscience. This was my decision only- not my inner thoughts one.

Who was I kidding anyway; I could practically rain down death and despair- if I was the creator of darkness- Heh. This contemplation wasn't going so well and it seemed to be boring the thing who offered it anyway.

"I'll agree one thing with you," I resulted, catching his attention. "I'll think about the offer- but for now I'll simply help you with what gets in your way of your little quest, Is that alright?"

He unsurprisingly frowned, obviously not getting what I was saying.

"I'll help you when you need it- but I don't want you getting into any business of mine."

"Why?" The grimace look he pulled was just too humorous; I couldn't help but laugh before asking him why not.

"I don't know you well enough, dear," I deliberately sounded as provocative as I could, but tried my best to make sure he knew I was loitering around. "But I don't mind helping a fellow 'alien'."

I heard his chuckle, one that… I'd missed if I'm honest, it was better than the previous amount threats he'd said to me.

"That will be splendid then." I looked over and caught another smile. "Just- tell me when you accept the full offer, will you?"

I looked around as I began to make my way off- bringing the memory of my first meeting with him back into reality. I smirked as I made a bowing impression before lifting up my head to meet his eyes, trying not to seem like I was completely mocking him.

"Why of course, my lord."

**Sorry for the wait! xD I spent some time with this chapter and I'm actually quite happy with how it came out. c:**

**I just thought I'd point out a few things though before I go off to write the 6th chapter:**

**I base the character, Cedric off mainly from the one from the W.I.T.C.H comics, since I think they portray his personality better than the show does- andmakehimlookmorepretty ;), but obviously the scene is based mainly from the TV show since he found the original 'Light of Meridian' is found at the start in the Comic version.**  
**I would also like to point out that Ember may be out of character, since she's supposed to be 'dark', but I'll clear that up in the next chapter- annnd you'll probably find out why in the later chapters to come. :)**

**Thank you if you're reading this! I seriously appreciate it!~**

**Remember to read and review! and I'll answer any questions related to this story if there is any confusion. :) **


	7. Chapter 6- Otherworldly Experiences

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been really busy! :'( Please don't think I'll be dropping this Fic anytime soon! I'm detemind to complete it. xD  
But finally, here is Chapter 6!  
This was originally like 4,000 words but I've decided to split the chapters into two, so the 7th should be uploaded tomorrow!  
Another note is that I will soon be changing the rating to "T" due the fact this Fic will soon contain violence and more language. :S**

**Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review! It will help me improve and think of new ideas for this Fanfic!**

**Chapter 6-**

**-Otherworldly Experiences-**

I opened my eyes to find my vision unclear and the world a blur, but most of all... Dark... no surprise there, Yet to my great surprise I felt as if I was... Floating. That was when the falling sensation became clear to me and I landed on the back-breaking hard floor.

This in turn, seemed to help me regain my senses and I found myself staring up at amaranthine tinted, damp-looking rock which towered over me, blocking out any light which could have existed here- but of course it couldn't have... I knew where I was... I was home.

I stood up, feeling the pain start to swell from the fall... hoping to hell it wouldn't leave a bruise, Yet I looked around- it hadn't changed a bit and I couldn't help but grin.

Another thing which filled me with long lost happiness was the fact I was standing here, looking over at the eternal beauty of this world- in a human form, But the forgotten deep shades and tints of purple which faded into the ore of rock where no match for the new senses I could now take in.

The damp smell rising from the rocks, the murkiness of the atmosphere I could feel upon my skin which gave me Goosebumps and the glorious silence which filled my ears with nothingness... Ah, being on Earth was great and all, but deep down... I had missed this place... But now, I could _feel _what I'd missed!

It was then that I noticed the faint glow illuminating from around the corner of rock, the unforgettable mauve coloured brilliance from the only thing I would always remember from this place. I walk cautiously towards this light, turning the corner to brace what I would see.

My eyes widened at the site.

The wisps: being no bigger than an apple roamed the free space, trailing there pale violet tails as they floated through the air mindlessly... As I once did.  
These weren't just balls of light- no... These where the spirits born or found into this obscure Void.

Completely dumbfounded by the view- I did a very stupid thing, one that I would have regretted-

I stepped out, in to the vulnerability of all these lights.

One's attention focused on me as I had come out of the shadows- I looked back at it as it froze in mid-air... Staring down at me- heh, well it would have been if it had eyes.

"_Human..." _

The voice entered my head, catching me off guard and I jumped a little. I could-

I could hear them?!

A few others turned to 'face' me, the sudden turn of events caused me to step back slightly. Crap- what was I doing?!

That's when the same voice returned, with a more angry and filled with _desire_ tone.

"_It __is__ a Human!"_

I gasped as some started hurdling towards me- but... surprisingly, not to attack me- but to get closer.

I was too stunned to move- even to blink as more joined them, circling me, backing me up into a wall.

"_It's no __ordinary __human, _another whispered. _Oh no, this one's special."_

In a state of defence and with an outburst of my hand, I used the force of my power to push them away, sending a few flying into the wall, watching as there flickers of light faded.

"_No wonder... It's her..."_ the one to my right whispered.

"_Ah... So it is... Valkyrie..."_

I recognised these voices, the ones who screamed as I was pulled from the Void.

"What do you want?" I let out a growl, focusing my sight on the male voiced one in front of me.

He seemed to ignore my question.

"_...The one given a name, but no occupation."_

That was unexpected and I probably showed that as well, due to its response.

"_Why the shock?... Your life is meaningless to that world-"_

"I've been sent to find the 'Light of Meridian'-"

"_So have the others- but they had an occupation to fulfil... So what is yours?"_

I was silenced with confusion, what the hell did they mean?

"_Aranasia's occupation was to bring destruction against Earth," The_ voice of a young female started, swirling around my head. "_Pandora's was to kill every last one of the humans on that planet... and Narcissa... Ha. Oh Narcissa."_

I held my breath, glaring into this little ball of light.

"_Well she just wanted to fit in with the humans and live there life... But what happened to her?"_

"-She was killed." I barley whispered, feeling the laugh from the girl's voice enter my head, then as quick as she began, it stopped.

"_Say, why do you call yourself Ember?"_

I looked up at her, astonished to hear her asking that question. No one up here would know of that title! So how the heck did a simple spirit know?! That had just pushed me to the edge and so, I swatted her away, taking no notice of the last noise she made before she hit the wall.

"_Don't try and run from what you know Valkyrie..." _

The growl in his tone of voice made me shudder as the male wisp seemed to edge forward.

"_You have no purpose- no purpose of your own choice that is..."_

I could feel myself subconsciously shaking with rage- How DARE such a lower life form speak this way to me! I glared into its orb of nothingness, feeling something start to grow inside me...

"_-But, __we__ know your true purpose..." _

I pricked up at this, what was there view on me then? What was my _true_ purpose? I didn't even have to audible ask before I was given a reply.

"_-Your purpose is to be the last being from our world- your purpose is to DIE!"_

I growled in anger, letting my power shoot through me like a vessel-sending all these bastards flying- much like the situation I ended up in with Cedric... Hmm... How nostalgic.

I watched in glee as some speed off, while others faced the fate of meeting with the harsh, reality-checking wall and becoming nothing but dust.

Yet- all happy things had to come to an end as I soon found out as the floor opened up beneath me, pulling me down into its dark depths- falling...Again.

Until- I stopped... Or rather, time stopped and I felt the spine-chilling feel of a very dark presence…That's when I heard her speak.

"Don't listen to them, Valkyrie- they simply envy what you have..."

My feet had met the floor but I was too engaged with the voice to notice, the chilling, yet innocently seducing female voice which had created my existence- what had bind me into a human body... The being I still had... So much to ask... My 'Creator'- or rather the 'Mother' of us all born into sinister beings and for the first time in two years, I was standing in her presence.

Yet, I was still giving out the witty comments.

"I _thought_ we had agreed on my name being Ember."

Her chuckle echoed throughout the vast yet enclosed area as her smoke-like form circled the room and soon startled and brushed past me- bringing back the Goosebumps once again and not because of the cold air.

"Well, you see... _Ember_, I called you hear to talk- not to mess around-"

"Oh so_ you_ bought me back here? Well, how the hell did I end up there?!" I pointed up, just to be extra helpful, watching the smoke stop and start to form into the outline of a human- her 'human appearance.'

"That's the reason you're here- you're resisting your position-"

"-and how the _hell_ does that have anything to do with what just happened?!" After realising I was almost shouting I paused, watching her emotionless sinful green eyes stare through me... making me very uneasy.

"You forget your place," she stalked around me, her smoke-like crimson hair trailing behind her, "I created you and blessed you with a body; which enable you to walk the earth, memories; so you could communicate with other humans and power; both to help and defend yourself with! All I ask in return is for you to find the Light of Meridian."

I stood in thought, glancing at the floor.

"But, I am looking for the book?-"

"I know that- but why would you need companionship?"

Well THAT was unexpected, where in the universe had that come from?! Still, I frowned. Was she talking about Cedric? It didn't surprise me she knew what had been going on but... Why wouldn't she want me to gaining help to an agreement that... In fact, I hadn't even agreed to?

"You work for _me_, so I say you work alone." she said bluntly, her continuous emotionless look pouring into me.

That's when I had to retort with something so stupid- pretty much confirming the fact I had forgotten my place on the food chain... As they say.

"I'm the one on Earth, I'll do what want! If you want the damn book then it will be found quicker with an extra pair of eyes!-"

Her hands grabbed my throat, throwing and crashing me into the wall behind me- her eyes widened in outrage.

"You forget you place, _spirit,_" She edged forward, staring at my shaking form from the sudden change of actions. "You are _nothing _compared to me."

Her form toward over my own as I felt my body sinking deeper into the edge between the floor and the wall, too shaken- too stunned- and… too scared to do anything more than stare up into my masters eyes.

"You were born and created in darkness and immorality, your mind and soul are overflown in destructive and loathsome thoughts, yet-" She grabbed at my hair, forcing me to my feet. "You still seem to think you're different- you act human, Valkyrie! _Too _human."

She growled, glaring into both my eyes as she moved the hair normally covering my gleaming eye. "I gave you this life, I choose _you_ as my next human-formed hunter and still," Her fingers creased the edge of my eye socket, causing me to shudder from the overwhelming fear of what she'd do next. "You chose to go against me- to choose different. You don't seem to understand," Her voice turned to a snarling whisper as she forced my face closer to hers.  
"I can take your life away as quick as I gave it to you- I can repeat the defeat your memories owner faced when she choose to defy me."

_Narcissa_. I subconsciously reminded myself, feeling a weird sensation of guilt build up in my gut. I'll admit, if it wasn't for her… I wouldn't have any acknowledgement of _anything_ and be more likely a walking, talking enslaved zombie than anything.

"You're special… and useful," She pulled away, glaring down into my eyes when a sudden small grin appeared on her face. "Don't make me end your life here."  
I heedlessly nodded; eyes glazed over and in an emotionless state of mind, appearing to probably look like a ragdoll.

"So don't even _think_ about letting this agreement go on," She grabbed at my neck again regaining my senses and held me as far away as she could. "And remember your place."

Before I could even slip a reply, she forced an opening beneath my feet and carelessly let go of me- It was too late to react- to even scream as the hole diminished from my sight as I fell once again into the black pit of nothingness.


	8. Chapter 7- Strange Introduction

**A/N:Okay, so I lied about it being up the next day w Sorry~  
As from now however, the updates should be around once a week c: I won't drop this fic, Promise!**

**This is a bit of a filler chapter in a way, but I wrote it a while before the last chapter :S Hope you enjoy it~**

**Read and Review!~ **

**Chapter 7-**

**-Strange Introduction-**

I awoke, gasping for the little air which was being accepted into my lungs and to find myself dripping in cold sweat, hacking from sensation of horror which pulsed through me. The feeling maintained itself... And honestly... I felt cold.

Colder than I'd ever felt before.

Leaning up against the headboard and shivering from the terror of facing my-creators wrath, I just... Couldn't understand why she would be so against even the idea of... How do I put it... "Teaming up" with Cedric, But then again, it was probably due to how gullible I had become.

It was only then until I realised the sudden increase of sadness I felt- or was it _depression_... Why?!

I bought my legs to my chest, feeling the emotion almost start to weigh me down... Wait- Oh God.

It wasn't just doing that... It was expanding inside me- like a parasite- trying to take over my body.

Heaving, I felt my mouth let out a small whimper, clutching my head and forcing my eyes closed to stare into the black void that it had been presented with in the back of my head.

Why this sudden emotion?! ... I didn't feel it personally- but I couldn't control it! I dared open my eyes, feeling something as sudden as lightning burst throughout my body- absorbing me... Pulling me down into its non-existent sense... The thing I knew I was created with which scared me from the moment I felt it at its full amount and strength... The feeling which felt as if it was taking over me- The darkness.

And by that, I don't just mean the obscurity and woe... No... The sinister and immoral feelings settled in their place which to my surprise... Relaxed me- as if... I was almost _enjoying_ the sensation.

And with that, voices in my head returned- confirming my insanity to be so...

And for some strange reason, I laughed. To myself- most likely at myself.

After forcing my body to stand, I almost immediately felt light headed and as if I was almost... Floating, that's when a cackle of a laugh escaped from my lips again and I was uncontrollably forced to watch as my sight and body seemed to spin- and spin.

The laughter filled my hearing and consumed it which to be honest- I guess lead to my eyesight fading... Or was it just becoming colourless?... the shades of grey stole the used-to-be peachy toned walls as my blurred fingertips trailed across it and to my dismay I...Couldn't do anything...

My mind was so fuzzy- yet I seemed to be able to stand on two feet...

But, who was controlling these movements? Ha. I was too brain dead by the looks of things to be doing so myself.

Then, what seemed to be like a force sent from the heavens returned my sense back- which also gave me the power to lift my own hand to whack it against what was supposed to be my own head.

It stunned me to feel myself stumble to look for support, which seemed to be the wall.

What- what the _hell_ just happened?!

I must have been hallucinating- or dreaming- or SOMETHING.

Despite it, I let myself absentmindedly fall back onto the bed in weariness and confusion, forming images on the creased ceiling above me.

_There's something wrong with you._

I snorted in response to the thought, of course there where things 'wrong' with me- because let's be honest what was _right_?

I mean for one, there was nothing particularly 'normal' about me- let alone the physical appearance. I was born alien to this word, I'd had a past soul live in this body before me and I could conduct the bloody life essence of my home as a type of defence power I was supposedly gifted with- yet the thing who let me down here invaded my bloody mind 24/7!

Yep- that's how quick I assume things. The event that happened must have been caused by her- as some sort of weird punishment I guess...

It was just a bit peculiar how; it had been about 2 weeks since the little confrontation between me and Cedric had happened... So it seemed weird why she complained NOW.

It was only until then I realised I was still visibly shaking, never mind the fact I'd made an effort to push what just happened to the back of my mind.

Groaning, I lazily rolled off the bed to find something to calm my nerves...

Being human really was a pain in this sometimes.

After settling myself down with a beverage of what others seemed to use as a stress relief- called... Tea, I leant against the brass coloured counter in a state of lassitude.

I guess maybe I was acting as if this was an everyday thing for me, but then again, how else could I act? There was no point looking into these 'hallucinations' and 'calling's'- let alone fight them.

I heaved a sigh, feeling the strands of hair creep further down my back and watching the last reflected sparkles from my eye disappear as it closed- indulging in the peace of this moment. That is- while it lasted.

The bang on the door woke me from my daydream and I naturally huffed-securing my fading, fluffy dressing gown around my waist.

I didn't bother looking through the spy hole as I wrenched open the door to find a brown haired, slightly tanned girl's eyes widen by the sight of me.

Ha, by her reaction I must have looked like I was suffering a horrendous hangover! I glared down at her through squinted eyes watching her mouth moved rather frantically after that, until I finally realised she was actually speaking.

I must have woken up slightly by this realisation as it hit me that this girl was the one from the library... Who saw the argument between me and Cedric- who also probably witnessed my attack upon him... Shit.

"What do you want?" I immediately questioned, ignoring whatever she was blabbering on about and wanting nothing more than to get straight to the point.

She hesitated as she adjusted her glasses; not taking the risk to look into what I hoped had become a more amber coloured eye of mine by my hair.

"I-I was at the library today and the shop keepe- Cedric wanted to ask for you to pop over there today..."

I frowned, he saw me yesterday- literally to organise some books so what the hell could be so important that he had to send one of his customers to do his dirty work.

I opened my mouth to reply when something caught my attention- how did he know where I lived?

No- seriously, I never told him because... Well to be honest he never asked...Strange.

My attention faded back to the girl, who seemed to have taken a bigger interest in the floor.

"Well- um... Thanks for telling me?" I shrugged a little and began to close the door until I was stopped in my tracks as one of her blue sleeved arms wedged itself between it to stop it.

"By the way," she looked up, smiling a little. "What's your name?"

"...Why?" I didn't bother making eye contact.

"I live in the apartment a few stories up; it's nice to have some sort of neighbourly relationship, hm?"

I felt an urge to throw up, things like this didn't go down well with me- let alone the fact this kid was sounding like a total creep... She also looked around 14 which didn't help.

But by the way her arm was positioned between the door and frame; I just _had _to give in.

"Emma." Well- kind of anyway.

"Ah I see! Well- my names Chloe!"

I looked over as emotionless as I could to see a big smile spread across her face... Screw this.

I nodded in acknowledgment as her arm left the door and slammed it shut, rolling my eyes. Bloody kids.


	9. Chapter 8- Illusory Happiness

**It's been so long since I updated! Sorry! .' I've been busy :c but I should be updating more now c:**

**I uploaded this with my ipod so sorry for any weird presentation or grammar :S**

**Read and Review!~**

**Chapter 8-**

**-Illusory Happiness-**

Throwing open the door, I pretty much dragged my feet into the shop, eyeing the cobwebs forming on the window panes.

The place seemed deserted, which didn't really surprise me. Well- I say deserted; Cedric was probably lingering around and he was all I really needed to see.

I shouted his name, listening to the mimic of my voice echo around the room and patiently waited for a call back. Nothing... Lazy git.

I propped myself up onto the counter, listening to the sounds of the world outside, buffered by the walls.

Unsurprisingly, the caffeine had only started to kick in, so my attitude hadn't improved one bit. Frankley, I was still frazzled by what happened about an hour ago and yet, already I was breaking her warning. I coudn't help but admit to myself that something weird DID happened after the ordeal back home; I felt- darker, or more like I was forced to feel that way... As if I was being controlled- but the 'connection' was so weak that it couldn't completely take control over me... Speaking of which, that had faded now- So I was just left with the aftershock of being grumpy... Fantastic.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was having to latch onto the back of the desk to stop myself from toppling off. Frozen by the slight falling sensation, I huffed in frustration.

Where the heck was he?

Pacing was all I could think if doing. Hm, maybe even dig tracks into the floor! Teach him not to leave me with corridors filled with nothing but 's till something caught my eye; a faint blue glow illuminating from the behind a door at the far end of the shelves. I was pretty bewildered by it, I hadn't seen this glow let alone the door before- but then again, it was located at the back of the shop itself.

No one was actually here to prevent me from snooping around. So as if by instinct, I moved towards the door itself. But to my surprise, I picked up the noise of some sort of humming, then by edging closer towards this sound, it turned into an echo-ish kind of 'space-like' one. To be honest, it was extremely peculiar- nothing I had heard before.

I hesitantly clutched the door handel, tranced by the wind-like, echo sounds coming from the other side. I sighed in aggravation of my sudden zoning out and slowly pushed down on the handle and started to pull open the door. That was until the edge of the door smashed into my temple, knocking me off my feet with a yelp.

I could feel myself shake as my body was petrified from the shock, it surprised me I was sitting up from the impact and was just about able to look up to see the overfamiliar colourless eyes.

I could have ripped his ponytail out in that second if I hadnt been on the floor too occupied from the pain rattling in my head.

"Speak of the devil" Cedric smirked, leaning on the frame of the door.

"Where the heck were you?!" I retorted, glaring into his eyes of what seemed to be triamph.

To my surprise he clenched my arm, pulling me back to my feet- Yet left me to look for surport on the nearby wall. "Busy. But trust me, I didn't pointlessly summon you here-"

I snorted, "No, you got some girl to do the dirty work for you."  
I couldn't help but feel uplifted by his chuckle in response. "Seriously though, I found something that might help you..."

"Go on?" Cocking my head.

"I found where that Book of Light is."

As if it had taken a while to dawned on me, I felt a big lump form in my throat. He...he found it?! But then something else came to mind and I felt my expression turn into a frown.

"I told you not to get into my buisness."

"I don't take orders from a minor."

My jaw dropped as if to say something yet nothing came to mind to retaliate with...The cheeky bastard.

I turned away from him in defeat I guess it was. But BOY could I feel that smile and eyes piecing the back of my head. After about a minutes silence I let the words flow back out. "So where is it?"

"In a school." I sighed in annoyance. "There's lots of schools Cedric, please be a dear and be more specific-"

"Sheffield Institute."

I was shocked in all honesty. Shocked enough to look around to face him. "Sheffield Institute? Why-"

He simply shrugged, "It seems legit to me; The Guardians seem to go there."

I trailed off with an Ahh, I guess it wouldn't really be a surprise, after all, maybe they where hiding it there, who knows.  
"So," I spun round completely, stepping forward to lean against a bookshelf, "Know anything else?"

There was a surprisingly long pause.

"It's in the Library I expect and It'll be best to go when its closed-"

"No shit," I rolled my eyes, feeling an unwanted smile to appear. "Even I'm not that much of a hermit when it comes to Earth."

"Okay," he sung, throwing his hands up in the air and looked away slightly. "Just don't get yourself killed."

I could tell he was most likely taking the piss, still I pushed off the bookshelf and folded my arms.

"It's a school. My own species would gladly kill me and you think I would easily get myself murdered walking around an empty building?"

"Heh- never mind," he smiled a little and walked towards me, supposedly to go past, while unnecessarily patting my head. "Just looking out for a fellow extra terrestrial."

Heh... He really did enjoy pulling my strings.


	10. Chapter 9- Fantastic Unknowns

**Uploaded this with my ipod once again, so please excuse any weird presentation or bad grammar! **

**Read and review!~ **

**Chapter 9-**

**-Fantastic unknowns-**

It didn't look anything like I'd expected, It reminded me of a miniature castle; oversized doors, decrepit brick work- y'know, all the things you would expect from an old-aged building in general. But the fact was, it would be no use staring at its physical form, the whole point of this... Lets say, 'mission' was to get inside it and just to add to it, the thought of breaking into a school really wouldn't help with my reputation- stalking books and breaking into schools, ha. What a combination.

I didn't really waste any time trying to find a way in since to my luck, some idiot had left an opening through one of the ground floor windows, making it easy for my small build as it was to climb and slip in through.

It was obviously dark in the corridor itself- I mean, with or without Cedric's reminder, I'd still have known it was best to go at night- I wasn't thick.

The dim chestnut coloured flooring seemed to trail on forever and I was already becoming paranoid by the silence that formed in the building. I don't know if it was because of all the awkward pauses with Ced that was causing my paranoia- but I could tell- that even for an empty school building that obviously hadn't bothered paying out for alarms or good window locks, this atmosphere was TOO quite... And on top of all that, I had no idea where the heck I was going.

What? You expected me to have some seventh sense or something? I may not be truly human, but I was only physically human and lets face it, the only use my 'power' could do was track the power particles from a particular distance! Not to mention even though the glorious moonlight illuminated the surroundings slightly more, it was still pretty dark-...  
Speaking of illuminating lights...

I seemed to have completely dropped the thought of that blue glow back in the shop- and it bugged me further how Cedric just happened to be behind THAT door. I have to admit- I was wondering whether Cedric was actually some sort of wizard- I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Carefully pushing open what seemed to be the canteen door- It then seriously became apparent to me that I was in fact lost and must have been simply lingering around an empty school for the past half an hour. Ugh- great.

It was then the sound of a boulder smashing down to Earth suddenly irrupted, shaking the ceiling and causing me to leap out of my own skin and retreat to the wall. Oh god- Was there someone here?!I could clearly see myself visably shaking and physically slapped myself. No- If there was someone or... Something here, I would be the predator- NOT the prey.

After recovering slightly, I ignored my concience and dashed outside the canteen to be met with another corridor and without thinking, speed up the twisting stairs- almost like tiger- before tripping on the last step like the idiot I was and hitting heads with the hard wooden flooring.

Completely dazed and grunting from the sudden meeting with the floor, I lifted my head to look forward; only to see a principles office- as it said on the plate screwed to the door, and the library.  
I could feel the grin of relief spread across my face and made no attempt to stay where I was. Intruder being behind the door or not- The top priority was to see if Cedric's assumption was correct or not and nothing was going to get between me and that book! After almost kicking open the door, I peered in- It looked to be empty... Hopefully. I really didn't want this task to become difficult. After all, he may not have been correct, and this task could just be a complete waste of time.

I couldn't help but sneer at the hundred or so books placed in columns after columns- because lets face it, the only thing I'd been laying eyes on for weeks where the paperback crap.

As by routine, I swished my hair back against my head- feeling the same spark formed inside me like before and my sight was changed to seeing the small amount of gold-coloured 'dust' particles. I'll be honest, I missed this feeling. But since I very much doubted there to be many otherworldly books here, I didn't prevent myself from casually swaggering around the isle- seeing if I could spot anything bizarre.

I honestly felt as if I'd been walking for hours and still nothing was here... and damn- the amount of filthy words that my brain was saying just proved how pissed I was.

_See? He's just causing you to waste time!_

Shut up. I mentally scolded myself. This wasn't a massive problem, at least I knew for definite that the book wasn't here. But then as if my lightning- something struck me. A thought that had only been realised until now...

Why the actual hell was I so obsessed to find the bloody thing? And so suddenly?

After meeting Cedric, and having the couple of weeks to understand him a bit better- I guess I had become a little more relaxed in the whole thing... I honestly knew, as much as I tried to deny- I really did enjoy being around him more than searching for the light book- I guess I'd become a little less selfish towards other beings, in a way...

So why was I suddenly so intertwined with trying to find it? ...was it because of the nightmare from... Her?  
No, no. It couldn't have been. I looked up to her as my... Master... But that wasn't the point! I still had free will!- unless it was simply because 'Sir Blonde' had said so... Yeah... Must have been tha-

The abruptness of the sudden impact and noise left me frozen to the spot- I could feel my insides shudder from both the shock and my own bloody power spazzing out- Confusion raced through my mind- questions burning up any physical sense I still had and it soon came apperent to me that I wasn't just scared stiff by the this... It was the power that seemed to have merged with my own.

That's what was causing me to react like this.

I could feel it- the bolts of energy racing through my system- stunning me like this. And what was scaring me the most was the fact that this power was positive-

Light, good... Powerful power. Well- I was screwed. I can tell you that.

Until- I'd say a miracle happened- the shere force output took a sudden turn of events and stopped, Leaving me to face the upclose and personal meeting with the floor once again.

A groan escaped my lips as I clutched at both my chest and head. Jesus- that power really was... Odd- and hadn't failed to leave a nasty aftertaste.  
As the pain died down, I kneeled up- recovering from what just happened- and a little suprised there was still a slight blustery wind coming from behind me.

Damn... I just wanted to find the book and leave! Was that really too much to ask?!

Obviously it was.

Since next I felt a cold chill run down my spine, as a bright glow formed from behind me, shining past my own body and reflecting on the wall in front of my sight. Just to make matters that much better- the glow was blue.

Meaning this was possibly the same situation from back in the library.  
Hesitantly looking behind me I saw what I'd been edging to look at last time-

A wide circle shaped space-looking thing- creating the same type of space echoes and noises. I mindlessly stood infrount of it, eyes widen at the site...

So surreal.

So peaceful.

So... weird,

Yet so... Magnificently beautiful.

And I still had no idea what it was.  
I have to admit, I'd never seen anything like it- but if I could have compared it to anything- It would probably be some type of portal.  
I hadn't moved- nor said anything and yet... I could feel something change- as of the whole 'peacefulness' of this thing was about to take a turn for the worst... And that for one, was what I turned out to be correct in thinking.

Static type noises and shapes seemed to appear off the edges as quick as lightning before the portal itself grew bigger and even though I was still so amazed by it- I stepped back.

Then the reperance of pain came along- but this time in my eye. Right eye to be more specific.

I snarled in anger and distress as this pain increased and to be honest, I'm still not sure if my ears became more sensative or it was just the fact I hadn't been paying viewable attention, but the sound of the static-like elelctrizity emitting off the big glowy circle seemed to increase, and before I could look up to find out what it was, even my shaded eyesight was blinded by the sudden brightness of what I suspect was the form in front of me and I could slowly, but surely feel as myself and my body where was engulfed by the pure energy and light of this... Still to be, thing.


	11. Chapter 10- Hypnagogic Reality

**Hey guys!~ ^^ If you've been reading this fanfic up until now, then I'm seriously honoured! Since after all, this is my first fanfic so I know its not the best. ^^'But as you could tell from chapter 8 as it took a while to be uploaded, I was very uninspired to carry on with the fic, mainly because I feel like my writing is rubbish, to say it basically. So this is just a little request to all who read this: please, please review this fic! Fair Criticism is seriously appreciated and will help me improve this and my future story's! However, even just knowing there are people that want me to update this would be enough~ Please remember that you don't need an account to review :) I'd really appreciate it!~ **

**Chapter 10-**

**-Hypnagogic Reality-**

I had it confirmed: It was a portal.

I knew so because of two things.

One: because shortly after, I felt the effect of the motion sickness and wretched it up over the side of, what I suspect was, a small crater. And two: I was no longer in the moon-lit library, but now on what to be a wasteland...covering miles and miles of what seemed like craters and bed rock of a dirty garnet and titian shades. The sky where shades of azure blue, complementing the landscape in comparison- and yet in the horizon of this desert like land, I could just about make out the figure of a fairytale-like castle which I found... Strange in a setting like this.

I feel I should mention I was sitting on the side of a slopping boulder at this moment- which in itself was pretty high up, giving me a great view of the valley below but... I wasn't exactly overwhelmed by it- after all, To me it looked like a different colour schemed version of The Void, So I had no plan to stick around.

I lightly leaped down from the ledge and looked around briefly- also noticing that the blue portal had disappeared, which also sparked the thought; where actually was I? And where in the universe should I go?! I really had a hard time believing how slow I was at times.

Nevertheless, after a few moments gazing in thought, I realised that the sun was only just rising- meaning that this... place must have been nowhere near Heatherfield- I don't really know why, but I felt uneasy by that knowledge. I was also questioning if this place was even on Earth. I'd obviously never traveled the world itself- but this place just gave off a bizarre impression. Yet... I wasn't panicking, to my surprise.

The slight spicy and open air scent whisked past me, pulling the particles of sand and stone with it softly. Well- this place couldn't be so bad... It was too peaceful after all. So I shortly after made the decision to head towards the castle-looking building- I mean after all, if I did run into trouble I could always use my power... There where plenty of rocks around after all.

Ripping the ends off the dress I regretfully decided to wear today, I allowed my bare feet to guide me to wherever- because lets face it, I didn't and don't plan things, I would just take whatever's thrown at me... I guess. I had to admit though- I did start to wonder why the portal sent me here. I mean, I'm guessing this portal would have been the same one I vaguely saw in the back of the store, and if this was the place that Cedric had gone to then... Damn. Maybe we where more alike than I'd imagined.

And no- not because we where both basically 'aliens'- besides, I still didn't know why Ced was actually... Not human. He could be double crossing for all I knew and I'd grown to like him with no clue, let alone a care in the world! But due to the fact we seemed similar... Mostly in alliance. I- was obviously an 'evil and bad' villainy type, with both the dark physical and partly mental qualities, that I don't need to run though again, and he was... Well obviously no good-willed hero, ha. It was a nice feeling I wanted to sustain- I'd lived my 2 years here with the knowledge that the Guardians where the only supernatural beings on this stale planet, and there was obviously no good bond that could be created between us- we where too different.

Silhouettes of what looked to be birds flew above into the now morning-clear sun. I'd at least been staggering around for the good part of an hour, with nothing but a repeating setting to lay my eyes on. It would have been useful if the creator had gifted me with some sort of flight or at least, a teleporting power, it might've speed the trek to the other side of this landscape a heck of a lot quicker.

But then saying that, I hadn't used my power fully for a HELL of along time, and I could tell... That I must have been overloaded with it.

And that's not necessarily a good thing.

I could accidentally harm myself from exhaustion if I got into a fight or maybe in a serious case- die.

Probably one of the biggest downsides of being in a simple human form.

I guess... I'd just have to keep my cool as much as possible- IF I got into a fight like that; to try and limit the amount of power used- heh. I was blabbering about this all in my head and yet- there wasn't even another life form anywhere near me- let alone anything dangerous.

I absentmindedly moved the curls of my hair over to my right shoulder, fiddling with the ends as I began to look around in complete boredom. It was only until then I realised that the sky had darkened- yet the sun was rising... that itself made me confirm this place wasn't on Earth- It denied logic in itself. Which I didn't mind at all.

It was then I soon spotted the castle building to be slightly closer to view. Still silhouette-like, but closer none the less. But since I was high up and looking down upon this view, I could tell it would still be quite a walk to even get near to the castle itself, since there seemed to be a village spreading out underneath it.A small sigh escaped my lips as I focused my eyes on the horizon line, until... something closer caught my sight- a small group of figures in turquoise and pink.

I wouldn't have thought much about it- if they weren't hovering, and looking down on something beneath them. Out of curiosity, I circled left to see what was behind the mountain of rock which blocked my view, to find they where looking below into a rather big crater, tarnished in black shades, along with- a distinct form of lime and green? What in the-

Without thinking, I'd begun running towards the scene to find out what was actually going on- Only because it was almost like... I was drawn to it and lets face it- there was nothing better to do.

Stopping to catch my breath and also to prevent myself from being detected, I was close enough to see that these 'flying figures' where attacking a green coloured creature, about double the size of an average human... Just by looking at it fallen- who speaking of which- was begining to stand up again... Well I say stand-

My eyes widened wider- if possible. I could feel my limbs tense at the sight of this green form... Who, I was stunned to see, didn't have legs- but instead a tail, patterned with a pine shade. Its torso was made up of a pale yellow underbelly- both colours with a scaly texture of skin. At first glance, the creature looked like an anthropomorphic serpent... a monster. But then it turned to look up at its competition and I soon realised why I was so drawn with curiosity towards it.

It had very human face features, let alone its arms- it even had hair! Long and blonde toned- reminding me... very much of Cedric.

Ugh!- Ember, Keep to the moment!

Yet this humanoid serpent soon became the least of my worries as I felt a sudden chill of cool air push me back and onto the ground. After snapping out of the trance I was basically in, I looked up with after the unpleasant shock to find that them flying forms where in fact the Guardians. All of them.

And the air had just come from Hay Lin's force against the snake.

And they where attacking this creature- that was most likely like me- the antagonist.

I felt my blood boil at the thought- yet I didn't really know the reason why. But, damn- I knew the reason being so... It was my own power- raring to go and attack the things I'm supposed to ... Did I really hate them?

I guess that's a question that will never be answered.

I stood up and gave out a raspy breath- just the site of this unfair fight made my insides burn for the reasons I'm unsure of, but I allowed the darkness of my gifted power run through me like a wildfire- pouring from my arms as if to show just how overfilled I was with it.

Then- in one resolution, I trudged through the rock towards this fight, watching as the sun continued to rise, yet darkening the sky of this wondrous and oh-so peculiar planet.

**Ember. No. Stahp. **

**(Last chapter I'll be uploading with my ipod! C:) **

**Next chapter should be longer and will be from Cedric's POV. :) Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
